Red Hair Affair
by NevahBreatheKierra
Summary: Roxas is married and he is 23 years old but what if he gets tired of his wife and wants alittle spice in his life is Axel going to be that spice? WARNING: Yaoi Dont like Dont read otherwise, enjoy :3
1. Something New

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sorry **

**A/N: I got bored and I was thinking…..I should make an AkuRoku story that is kind of different**

Roxas woke up to the same woman he'd be waking up to every morning for 3 years ever since he was 20. He was starting think he made a big mistake. He used to love Namine he used to really love her, and the sex used to be great. Then after a while it turned bland, she was to classy and it was always the same never anything new. Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes, today he'd start his first day of work. HE stood up and got out of the big bed he shared with his wife and went to the bathroom. He got in the shower and washed up and then got out and dressed in his work uniform which was a bow tie and tight black leather pants. He was a waiter at the Chippendale in the local town, it was his cousin Sora's idea. They signed up 3 days before and yesterday they got the acceptance call. He brushed his hair and tweaked his tie and went out of the bathroom where Namine was stretching and getting up. "Hello my love," she smiled walking towards her husband who had an expressionless face.

"Sleep well?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Yes, and you look sexy in your new uniform," she smiled tracing her hands tracing his bare chest. He sighed and pulled her away and kissed her forehead, he never kissed her lips anymore unless they were in bed together. She smiled and went to get dressed, Namine worked as a Nurse in the Senior Nursing Home. Roxas walked down the hall form their bed room and he put on his black cowboy boots and he grabbed his keys and left the house to the driveway where his silver fire bird rested. He got into his car and sighed and drove to work. He parked his car in the employee only spots where he saw Sora's green Prius said person jumped out of his car wearing his Speedo and black chaps with his cowboy boots and bow tie and ran to Roxas's car. "Roxy!! I saw the most adorable man walk in there he had silver hair and bright greenish blue eyes!" Roxas was used to his cousin's gayness he didn't mind.

"Really? Cool," Roxas smiled getting out of his car. He walked with Sora into the bar smelling the sweet scent of cologne, sweat and alcohol. Roxas watched as men all over were dancing and being ravished by money. A tall tan man with silver hair in silver chaps, black Speedo and a white tie walked over to Roxas. "Welcome Roxas and Sora you guys will be taking orders and giving food will that be a problem?"

"Nope," Sora and Roxas said at the same time.

"By the way I'm your boss Xemnas," The man smiled and walked into an office. Roxas walked behind the bar and put on and apron as he felt sort of out of place with his flat chest and meek body. He sighed and started cleaning cups. He watched as a red headed man with bright green eyes and black upside down tear drop tattoos under those said eyes walked over to the bar with a piece of paper.

"Hey you new here?" He said placing the paper in a basket and rang a bell as a boy with a blonde mullet grabbed the basket and placed it in the back where the chef was.

"Yea, I'm Roxas," Roxas nodded his head to the red headed male.

"I'm Axel I'm supposed to be dancing but today Xaldin is out so I have to be waiter," The red head shrugged. "See you around," Roxas nodded and finished cleaning up another mug. Sora skipped over with a piece of paper and placed it in the basket. "This is so much fun and everyone is so nice!" Sora smiled and skipped off to take more orders. A girl with shot brown hair sat at the bar she was wearing a tight orange dress and white stilettos. "Can I get a budlight?" She smiled at the blonde boy. Roxas nodded.

"Sure thing sweetheart," he winked at the girl and filled up a mug with the golden liquid. He slide the cold beverage her way and smiled. "Enjoy darling," he said cleaning up the counter a little bit.

"You look new are you?" She asked taking a sip of her mug.

"Yes I am the name's Roxas you come her often?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm Olette and yes I do come her often I know each employee here which explains why I didn't know you and the brown haired boy is?"  
"That's my cousin Sora," he shrugged standing in front of the girl from behind the bar.

"He's a cutie my type too," she smiled brightly.

"He's gay," Roxas laughed and so did she.

"How bout you gorgeous?" she touched Roxas's arm delicately in a way to friendly way, he removed her hand and smiled softly.

" I'm married,"

"Shame…well darling I have a full wallet and Riku over there is out and ready for me to make him strip," she winked and walked over to the main area were men wearing dancing and flopping there dongs all over swooning women. Roxas looked over and watched as Axel's slim body was sporting his black leather pants and rhinestone cowboy boots. Said person walked over to the bar again, "Hey Roxas can you hand me that tray of food over there," the red head smiled pointing to the food counter. Roxas nodded and grabbed the tray with a burger and fries and handed it to Axel. "Thanks, hey after this shift me, Demyx, Riku, Saix and Zexion are going out for lunch you wanna come?" Roxas thought about it as the red head waited patiently.

"Yea sure but can Sora come?" the blonde asked grabbing a pad of paper and a pen.

"Yup the more the better," He flashed a gorgeous smile, Roxas's heart stopped then started and he shook off a strange feeling. He walked out to the tables where a lovely blonde woman was sitting. "Hello, I am Roxas I'll be your waiter this evening may I start you off with some drinks?" Roxas gave a dazzling smile. The blonde woman lifted a perfectly waxed brow and smiled her blue eyes filled with interest.

"Do you ever dance?" she asked getting off subject.

"No, I just started today," Roxas said shrugging.

"Shame your hot," she purred standing up grabbing his bow and pulling him close to her as her hands grouped at his ass.

"Mam can you not touch me," Roxas said uncomfortably.

"Hey Larxene, no harassing the waiters you sick little pervert," a man with pink hair laughed pulling the blonde woman off him.

"Sorry she's always like this after having to much to drink I'm Marluxia you must be the new guy Roxas," the pink haired man said holding out his hand to shake Roxas's. Roxas took his hand and shook it gently. "So can he get you a drink and food or you going to keep being a little whore," Marluxia smirked. Larxene eyed the man and stuck her nose up.

"Is that any way to treat your sister? And yes I'll take a lemon martini and a Caesar salad," she smiled at Roxas. Roxas nodded and wrote it down while he walked back to the counter and placed the order in the basket. Sora ran up to Roxas out of no where. "Guess what Roxas!"

"What?" Roxas said uninterested.

"Riku asked me out for Friday!" he smiled brightly.

"Already? Damn," Roxas laughed. Sora shrugged and skipped off as Roxas looked over and saw a silverette slap the brunette on the ass as Sora yelped and giggled. Roxas shook his head and continued to clean up the bar a little till a small buzz escaped from the clock out stand. Axel ran up and put in his card and then Saix's, Demyx's, Riku's, and Zexion's and laughed. "Come on guys! Hey Roxas clock out for lunch tell Sora to also and we'll meet you at the Pizzeria across the street," Axel smiled and walked out in his uniform along with the other guys. Roxas shrugged and clocked out for himself and Sora. Sora grabbed Roxas's arm and skipped out with his cousin to the restraint where their fellow employee's laughed and ate. "Hey Roxas!" Axel grinned and raised his hand to get his attention. Roxas smiled and waved as he walked over to sit next to the red head as Sora sat next to Riku. "Hey guys this is the new guys Roxas and Sora, Roxas Sora this is Saix, Zexion and Demyx," Axel introduced.

"Hey blondie, " Saix waved.

"How was work?" Axel asked Roxas putting his arm around the boy.

"Good maybe one day I'll be able to dance," Roxas laughed.

"That'd be hot," Axel purred leaning into the blonde. Roxas froze and he leaned away.

"Um?" Roxas interrupted.

"Oh sorry your not gay?" Axel said backing off.

"Erm well it doesn't matter really," Roxas shrugged and Axel smiled.

"Good," the red head smiled and kissed the boy hotly. Roxas forgot all about him being married or partially straight he forgot about everything with that one small kiss from Axel. "You're a good kisser kid how old are you again?"

"23, you?"

"28," Axel smiled as Saix made a gagging motion with his finger. "Your cute we should go out some time,"

"Heh yea we should," Roxas smiled.

"But, Roxas what about Namine?" Sora piped up.

"Who's that?" Axel asked looking at the boy.

"My uh…wife," Roxas grumbled.

"Ew your married?" Axel frowned.

"Yea…unfortunately I don't really like her much anymore that spark is sort of gone," Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe I can bring some spark to your life," Axel smiled as the others ate and Roxas drowned in those green eyes. "Want some more?"

"Sure, stop by my house tomorrow after work and we can get some dinner and stuff,"

"Wont your wife be home?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Nah she works from 3:30 in the afternoon to 12:48 at night on Tuesdays to Thursday then 1:30 in the after noon to 7:30 at night on Monday's and Friday's then on weekends she spends her time at her sister Kairi's she's works at the nursing home," Roxas said taking a bit from Axel's pepperoni pizza. Axel furrowed his brows at the mooching boy and kissed him again taking the pizza from his mouth and eating it.

"I never said you could have some," the red head grinned. Roxas braved up the courage to take another bite.

"I never told you that you could kiss more or totally turn me on," Roxas said mouth full of pizza.

"True," Axel shrugged. "Come on lunch is almost done let's get back to work," Axel said standing up taking the blonde's hand.

**A/N: I love this story haha Roxas cheating on his wife :p and his wife is Namine muahahaha c: Review if you love it No flames or I will kill you ahaha REVIEW MY LOVELYS! :3**


	2. Affairs At Home

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Lemme ask you….Do I own Kingdom Hearts? All I own is a dirty mind and a very slow computer**

**A/N: I had many complaints of the beginning of this chapter so i am redoing it c:**

Roxas got home at around 12:00 am to a very unhappy and horny wife. "Get your butt in that room and undress right now," she grinned walking up to him lifting her arms so Roxas could lift up her dress, as usual.

"Not tonight," he sighed putting her arms down, she frowned and smacked him and started to cry and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What now because you have a new fancy job your not going to make love to me?" she sobbed.

"No namine I have a major headache and i'm just not up for it," he sighed at her and her shoudlers dropped. She walked up and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Ok, I'm sorry for pushing you honey," she snuggled her face into his shoulder.

"Do you think i can sleep on the couch tonight? I need to sleep alone tonight," Namine pursed her lips and thought to herself. She nodded softly and spoke.

"I understand sweet heart it's ok if you want to sleep out here as long as it's nothing to do with me right?" she was starting to worry about her husband and Roxas shook his head.

"No nothings wrong I just need some Roxas time after work you know babe" he asked her brushing some hair from her eyes. She smiled at him her soft sweet smile.

"Like I said Roxas I understand," her hand was placed on his as they stared at each other. The more Roxas looked at her the more he was disgusted with her. Something about being with Axel makes Roxas vomit when he sees Namine. he's going to have to end this soon...weither he means with Axel or Namine he doesnt know yet. Namine pulled away and kissed her husband softly. "Night Roxas I Love You," she whispered in his ear and he kissed her forehead.

"I Love You too," he lied as she walked away and into their shared room but she entered alone as she shut the door. As soon as she was behind that door Roxa was on the couch face in his hands. "What the hell was going threw my head," he said softly to himself. "I love Namine, but not as a wife….or girlfriend," he said lowly to himself. He laid on the couch and slowly closed his eyes.

He awoke to the sound of the alarm going off in the bedroom. He sat up in the couch and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stood up and got dressed for work and went to the drive way and drove to work. He met up with Sora in the parking lot as they walked in to clock in. Axel spotted Roxas and ran up to him and picked him up from behind and spun him around and turned him to kiss him. Their tongues danced for awhile before Roxas had to pull away and he smiled. "Hello to you too," he grinned. Axel smacked the boy's ass really hard making Roxas whimper.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and how amazing our date's going to be tonight," he grinned.

"Can't wait," Roxas flirted.

"Axel get your ass back on the dance floor!" Xemnas laughed yelling at the fire head male. Roxas chuckled as Axel ran back to the dance floor and winked at the blonde as he took his station. Roxas took orders and served and cleaned as he watched Axel slowly undress for the woman. Sometimes he would stare at Roxas instead of his customer, they didn't seem to notice. When the lunch bell buzzed Roxas nearly leaped for joy as he clocked out after Axel and followed him to his car. "Get in the back Roxy,"

"Aww why?" Roxas whined climbing in the back.

"You'll see," Axel grinned driving them to a deserted area in town. Axel climbed in the back placing his hands on the blonde's waist attaching his lips to Roxas's. Roxas moaned into the kiss as he got the idea and straddled the older man's lap. Axel grinded into him softly both of them groaning uncontrollably. Roxas had to pull away for air as Axel's lips attached themselves to Roxas's neck when a knock on the window was heard. "Fuck," Axel said breathless. He got in the front and rolled down the foggy window to see a police officer with a raised eyebrow. "Hello sir what's going on in here?"

"Me and my boyfriend here are trying to fuck in peace but you popped in care to explain?" Axel said lighting a cigarette. The police put his hands on his belt and looked at Axel distrustfully.

"Can I see your driver's license sir," the man asked the flame head.

"Sure can," Axel said pulling out his wallet getting out his picture I.D. and Driver's license. "There ya go," Axel sighed looking in the rear view mirror at Roxas the boy frowning in disappointment. Axel laughed slightly then the officer looked at the documents and handed them back.

"Alright kiddo look, it's illegal to have sex in a car sorry to break it to ya," he said.

"Really? Well to late now we have to go back to work lunch is over thanks for spoiling it asshole," Axel huffed turning his car on as Roxas got in the passenger seat glaring at the smirking officer. They pulled out of the lot and onto the free way Roxas looked over at Axel whining slightly. "What?" he asked.

"I'm still horny," Roxas frowned. Axel laughed and quickly moved his hand to Roxas's bulging pants. Roxas's head tilted back as Axel took out the throbbing organ. He softly stroked and tweaked it as Roxas moaned and huffed delicately to the side of him Axel just smirked as he drove with one hand. When Roxas came they had just arrived at the parking lot of their work. "We still have 5 minutes…wanna have a quick make out session?" Axel asked. Roxas thought about it but then shook his head.

"What if my wife's here to visit for some stupid reason and sees? Might as well wait till we get off work and go to my house," Roxas said getting out of the car. Axel frowned but shrugged not understanding how being seen here was greater than being seen at their SHARED house.

"Whatever," Axel blew it off and just walked inside the club with younger man walking next to him, once they got inside they clocked in and got back to work.

After work Roxas went in his own car Axel following in his back to his house. Roxas parked in the drive way and Axel parked a block away and Roxas went with him so he could walk him to his house. They got in the house and Roxas looked around. "Namine? You home?" He knew she wasn't there but he thought just to be sure. Axel grinned and grabbed Roxas's waist, but the blonde swatted his arms off and went into the kitchen. "Drinks first Axy," he teased. Axel rolled his eyes and followed the blonde into the kitchen. Roxas was at the counter on his tip toes reaching up in the cabinet and Axel grinned and went behind him placing on hand on his waist and one hand going up for the wine bottle. He placed it on the counter and Roxas huffed and turned around to face the smiling man. "Thanks," he kissed the taller's cheek.

"Welcome," he stole a kiss for the younger's lips. They kissed long and slow but without tongue. Roxas pulled away and turned to get a wine bottle but Axel kept him in place.

"I want to bend you over this counter and fuck your little brains out," Axel whispered into his ear softly. Roxas let out a long moan and grabbed at Axel's shirt to pull him slightly downward so he could reach his ear.

"Do it," he licked the outer shell forcing Axel to buck his hips slightly. Axel attached his lips to the blonde's their mouths moving in slow synchronization tongues lapping at each other. Axel's hands were firmly on Roxas's hips holding them down, as Roxas's arms held tightly to Axel's tight black shirt. When Roxas decided to get air away from the kiss, Axel decided to lick down his cheek to his jaw and bite his neck softly making sure as to not leave a mark. Roxas groaned softly in approval as Axel's left hand traveled to Roxas's pants and yanked them down along his boxers. Roxas shuddered at the sudden chill when Axel removed the blonde's shirt as well. The red head smirked as Roxas blushed at how exposed he was in front of Axel, then he decided to let loose and remove Axel's clothing too. When he did he ogled at the man in front of him. Axel shook his head with a grin and turned Roxas around and bent him over the counter kissing the younger's spine and nipping at it. "I'm not going to prepare you do you think you'll be fine if I just slap some oil on this puppy and shove it in?" Axel asked.

"I've actually had sex with a man before but not since I was 15, but yea sure there's some baby oil in the bathroom under the sink," Roxas said casually. Axel nodded.

"Be right back…..don't move," he pointed at the bent boy and laughed wondering what his wife's face would look like if she walked in on him like that. He cracked up when Roxas raised a brow then he shook his head and ran off to the bathroom. He looked for the baby oil spilling random bottles and items all over the floor. "God damn it where the fuck is the- here it is," he said grabbing the bottle. HE ran to the kitchen and got immediately harder seeing Roxas still bent over and he stood behind the man again and quickly lathered the oil over his erection. He also massaged some oil over Roxas's little hole, which got some appreciating moans. Axel positioned himself and slammed himself in holding onto Roxas's hair. "Oh god!" Roxas yelled once Axel hand entered between that and the pain of his hair being yanked. Axel groaned at the tightness, he pulled out slowly and then back in almost violently, yanking on the blonde locks again as he entered. Roxas shrieked in pain and pleasure mix as he grabbed the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "More…" he gasped as Axel quickly pulled out and slammed back in nearly ripping out Roxas's hair. "Ahh!" Roxas moaned. Axel kissed along his spine as he continued this thrust and pull technique, when Axel took the hand that had been holding onto the waiter's waist and grabbed Roxas's slow growing erection and began to pump, pull and thrust. Roxas felt so much pleasure he couldn't even see straight, finally he just blew up. He sighed in relief but Axel wasn't done yet. He pulled out of Roxas and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Where…." Gasp. "are…" gasp. "we…..going," gasp, gasp.

"To the bathroom," Axel said walking in to the room stepping on all the crap he had dropped earlier some bottles bursting open and spurting onto the walls and floor and some landed in the tub. Axel smirked and pushed Roxas in the tub and grabbed some of the oil and poured it on the confused blonde. He also grabbed some of the lotions and shampoos and conditioners and also opened them and poured them on him. "What the hell?" Roxas asked confused again. Axel just shushed him and got in the tub with him and pushed him to the opposite side where the back dented in so you could lay your back on it while bathing. He pushed Roxas's knees up and he plunged inside of him Roxas gasped as he gripped Axel's shoulders and his foot slipped from so many products, hitting the cold water on. Only Roxas was effected but Axel didn't mind as he plunged into the tight heat. Roxas moaned loudly digging his nails into the man's pale shoulders as his foot slowly turned the water to warm. They both were relaxing to the water as Axel just thrust in and out hard and deep.

"Aaaah oooh uuuh," Roxas moaned his hand tugging at the wet red locks that were sprawled about.

"Mmm Roxas…" Axel moaned as he plunged in again finally releasing inside of the boy. Roxas came again as he felt himself being filled up. Roxas panted and Axel turned around to turn off the water. Axel stood up panting slightly but pulled Roxas out of the water and dragged him down the hall. "Now were are we going?" Roxas whined, tired out of his mind.

"To your room," Axel smirked as he tossed Roxas onto the bed. Roxas panted loudly on his back soaking the bed. Axel got on top of him but instead of face to face he was facing Roxas's penis and Roxas was facing Axel's penis. Axel bent his head down and flicked the top of the soft erection taking one hand to grab it and revive it. Roxas moaned and saw Axel's cock come to life before him as he grabbed it with one hand and began to stroke it softly. Axel moaned as his tongue reached out to the head of the cock and wrapped around it and pressed against the slit. Roxas bucked and Axel had to hold his hips down with the other hand instead of on the bed. Roxas's mouth grabbed the head of the dick and sucked it gingerly and stroked the part he couldn't fit in his mouth as he began to take it in. Axel groaned around Roxas's erection causing the boy to moan causing him to moan again causing a cycle of pleasure. Instead of stroking the bottom Axel took his hand off it to massage the blonde's balls. Moving them in circles round and round they go Roxas moaning louder. Axel and Roxas both came at the same time and Axel rolled onto his back catching his breath. "Oh….my….Jesus…" Roxas said panting loudly. "That….was the best…..sex…..of…my life…." He chuckled.

"Glad you…enjoyed it," Axel said out of breath himself.

"Roxaaasss I'm hooome," They both sat up looking shocked as they realized the time.

"Fuck shit my wife's home," he whispered. Axel ran and hid in Roxas's closet and Roxas locked it from the outside as he cleaned up the room real quick throwing the sheets under the bed and febreezing the room and the bathroom next door. He put on his boxers and ran his hair under the sink and covering himself in cologne and deodorant. He walked to the kitchen where his wife set her purse on the counter. "Hey honey," she smiled walking over to hug him.

"Hey babe, can you go to the bakery real quick and pick me up some of that sweet bread that's hard and soft and warm and like straight from the oven," he asked sweetly kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Why?" she asked raising a brow.

"Because, I was going to have some wine and I realized that I would really like some bread to go with it," he smiled at her.

"Ok sure," she giggled and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back," she kissed his lips quickly.

"K hurry back," he smiled at her as she blew him a kiss and he caught it and she walked out the door driving off. He sighed in relief and threw the kiss in the garbage as he walked back to his room and unlocked the closet.

"Jeez how'd you get rid of her?" he asked walking to the kitchen grabbed his clothes that were hidden under the table under the table cloth.

"She's going to the bakery to buy me some bread for my wine," Roxas laughed. Axel chuckled and put on his clothes. He kissed Roxas long and slow.

"See you at work tomorrow, and tomorrow you'll be coming over to my place so tell your wife you'll be at your friend's," he grinned.

"Sure thing baby," he chuckled. Axel smacked the blonde's ass as he walked out the door and walked to his car a block away. Roxas sat back at the kitchen table with the unopened bottle of wine and an empty cup. He waited there till his wife came in with the back of bread and she smiled at him.

"Just in time that was the last stick of bread they were making for the rest of the night," she said placing it next to him. "How was work?" she asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"Good," he smiled breaking off some bread handing her some and handing himself some. He poured himself some wine and Namine grabbed a cup and he poured her some too.

"That's good," she said taking a sip.

"Yea, my new friend Axel invited me over to his place tomorrow," he brought up casually.

"You men, how long you going to be over there?" she asked with a smile.

"Hmmm probably till like 10 since there's a game on," he took a sip of wine and bit of bread.

"Ew games ugh well ok then I guess I'll just asleep before you get home," she took a sip and bite.

"Sounds good," he smirked and laughed internally.

**A/N: Muhahahahaha sex in the kitchen, sex in the bathroom, sex in the bedroom, sex ALMOST in the car hahaha how much more can there be? LOTS! Hahaha love it? REVIEW PLEASE :3! I love my fans always :D ALSO about the beginning half for those of you readers who did see the last beginning i am sorry if you were dis-pleased with it i hope this one was better my friend had given me the last idea as a request and so i did it but not alot of people liked it so Im am sorry once again and hope that you find this more to your liking sorry if its short had to cut off alot of things [[No flames]]**


	3. A Color Blind Affair

**Disclaimer: This is not important to the story is it? **

**A/N: My roomate is forcing me to watch "hills have eyes" e-e i dont really wanna watch put WHATEVER e_e so here is a new chapter of my fav story to write so far :D enjoy my wonderful fans oh wait...his mom put in Wanted...WTF e,e...Now he wont let me write T_T**

Roxas awoke to an empty bed and he shrugged out of the bed and stretched with a loud yawn. Roxas went straight to his closet as he got into his normal attire. Roxas had no work today so he was putting on his black skinny jeans that bagged instead of stuck, he put on a red shirt with his checkered sweatshirt over it. He put on his black air walks on his feet and he walked to the kitchen grabbing an apple for went and grabbed at his keys and headed for his car out front. As he started the car he buckled himself into his seat. He started his car and began to back out of the drive way. Roxas sighed when he was driving down realif that he didnt run into his wife on the way out of the house. He really didn't feel like having to sit and chat with her. Roxas was driving but realized. "I don't know where he lives," he sighed again and pulled over and pulled out his phone and began dialing Axel's number. After the 5th ring the red head answered "Hello?" roxas paused.

"Hey it's me," Roxas told him and he could feel Axel's smile through the phone. (T_T stupid John)

"Hey blondie boy what's up baby doll?" he asked grinning.

"Uh...I need directions..." the blonde was blushing and very embarassed, Axel chuckled.

"Yea ok kiddo here let me see, you got a GPS or paper and pen?" Axel asked the blonde.

"Uh I think my phone has a built in GPS will that work?" Roxas put it on speaker and listened closely. "Ok ready," he said patiently.

"Alright well go down to freeway 95 and going down bout 5 miles you'll take a turn in the exit (Thank god for nosey moms =3=) 123 and once down there you'll take a left on airport and go down til you see the light and the street above should say Howard then turn left and go down and take a right on Leonard and then you should see a black house and that's mine," Axel finished and Roxas sighed.

"I cant possibley put any of that in the GPS but I think I know where it is now," Roxas said and Axel chuckled.

"Alright see you soon love bug," he laughed again.

"Buhbaii," Roxas answered blushing and hung up. Roxas started his car again and began driving down to freeway 95 and while driving.. _I saw your black dress lying on your matress knowing that i should run but I'm a sucker for an actress _"Hello?" Roxas answered flicking on his turn signal getting ready to murge into the exit.

"Hi honey if you have time today can you pick up some more wine we drank it all last night," Namine said sounding sort of distracted.

"Uh Sure I'll ask and see if Axel has any spares if he could give," roxas turned into the exit.

"Thanks honey I love you," His wife said and hung up, Roxas gagged to himself and tossed his phone to the passsenger seat. He had just about had it with Namine, so he just shook it off hoping he'd remember to ask Axel for that wine. He'd probably forget. He sighed again as he stopped at the light and noticed the street name above it.

"Time to turn left," he turned and then awhile down the street he saw the sign that read Leonard and turned right. He slowed down "Black house Black house...Oh well hello there black house now that wasn't so hard," he pulled into the driveway. As if on a Roxas signal Axel was out the door. Roxas got out of his car and Axel already had pushed him back againest the side of his Blue corvette. He began kissing down the blonde's neck and then trailing back up to his lips. "Well hello to you too," Roxas breathed againest the red head's lips.

"Mmm i missed you Roxy," he dragged his tongue along the blonde's neck. Roxas shuddered with pleasure and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck his hands tangling in his wild hair. "Should I fuck you right againest your own car Roxy? Hm?" he asked mischeviously leaving bite marks along his neck. Roxas tilted his head back.

"Ahh, What about your neighbors?" Roxas tried not to let himself falter.

"Let them watch it'll give them quite the show," he grinned His hands trailing up the younger man's chest and finding his nipples and tweaking them softly. Roxas let out a strangled moan as if embarassed to be to loud. Axel's hands were practically digging into Roxas's hips his hips grinding againest the blonde's. both off them letting out a slight moan Roxas pulling his hands into Axel's hair and yanking his face onto his lips and he began kissing the red head with passion. He couldn't even remember where he was at the time being it was like he had forgotten he was againest his car being ravished in broad day light. Axel picked up the blonde's legs and wrapped them around his waist and began unbuckling his belt. "Ahh Axel not out here," he choked finally remembering where he was.

"Yes out here," he growled as he got Roxas's pants down to the right angle and he inserted his finger in his little ringlet. Roxas tilted his head back and moaned.

"Oh god Axel," he breathed. Axel grinned againest the base of the man's neck sucking on his jugular. Roxas pulled on Axel's hair as he entered a second finger and thrusting them in a scissoring motion. Roxas couldn't help but rock himself againest his fingers. Axel had removed his fingers licking them clean, he unbuckled himself and then slammed into the blonde who cried out in pleasure.

"I'm not going to last A-Axel," he couldn't open his eyes they felt like they were glued shut. Axel groaned at the still tight heat as he slammed the boy into the side of his car with great force. The car was rocking wildly as he thrusted into the moaning boy. "I'm gonna...AHHHHH!" Roxas shreiked as his orgasm sprawled into his shirt and around his hips. "Fuck..." he cursed. Axel wasn't far behind as one quick thrust in and he bursted inside of the hole.

"Now my fucking shirt is all full of my Jizz thanks Axel," he sighed looked at the mess. "You better offer me to use your washing machine," he glared at the red head. Axel laughed and zipped himself up and helped Roxas out.

"Of course I will Roxy what do you think that I'd let you walk around with YOUR semen all over you? No way it's either mine or none," he grinned again and Roxas rolled his eyes and pushed him away. "Let's just get inside I feel disgusting," he grumbled walking into the home, which was decorated with purples, reds and greens. Jsut like the features on Axel's face. Roxas sat on the couch and stripped off his shirt and jacket and tossed it to Axel. "That was my favorite Jacket you ass," he sighed. Axel laughed and shook his head.

"Shut up it's just a little Jizz don't cry," he said disappearing into the back. Roxas waited as he noticed the red couch with purple pillows. and the strangely green coffee table. Roxas was disturbed by the bad color sceme, Axel walked out and sat next to the boy. "What?" he asked looking at the boy's face.

"What's with this coloring scheme in here?" Roxas looked at him raising a brow.

"You don't like my choice of colors?" Axel frowned.

"Not at all," he shrugged. Roxas looked around. "I mean purple green and red? Why not say Teal white and Purple those are better colors that match," He stood up and started touching all the miss match furniture.

"Ew? Those are chick colors how about Black Red and Green?" Axel asked.

"Gross no those are like gothic christmas colors, lets go with Blue, White and Black," Roxas asked as a suggestion.

"I Hate White," Axel frowned.

"You can't have everything Axel, How about Blue, Aqua and Black?" Roxas was getting impatient.

"Isn't that like a light blue? That'll look stupid.."Axel sighed again.

"Then pick WHITE and it'll look better!" Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"No because white is-" Roxas tackled Axel on the floor and straddled him and crushed his lips to the red heads.

"Shut the fuck up," he grinned againest his was shocked by Roxas's strength but the shock didnt last long before his hands were on the blonde's hips and his mouth was moving along with his. Then the door swung open. "Hey Axel I'm hoooome," a certain red head shouted. Axel stood up in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK RENO!" he yelled and roxas sat down on the floor embarassed.

"What'd you do to my house?" Reno asked in wonder. "This is awful," his left eye twitched.

"I got creative i thought you were going to die in the military so i didn't bother asking," Axel shrugged.

"Oh yea thanks I feel the love you ass," Reno glared and Axel laughed and hugged his brother.

"Yea yea i'm sorta glad you're alive," he grinned and Reno punched his arm.

"Suck off dill weed and whose this guy in our house?" Roxas sat there in silence and looked over.

"That's Roxas my new boyfriend," he grinned. Reno self gagged and he dropped his duffle bag on the ground.

"So you're still Mr. Fagg-boy who works at Organization XIII?" Reno asked narrowing his eyes on Roxas.

"Nope we had to change the na,e for some reason so its Chippendale's now," he shrugged. Reno laughed almost falling down.

"You had to NAME IT Chippendale's? HA! The other name made it sound less gay now it's just down hill," he laughed lighting a cigarette.

"Yea well we still make more money and business then you could ever dream," Axel scoffed at the red headed smoker.

"Yea well I'm awesome so suck on that Axel," he grinne dagain.

"Shut up and leave Reno I'd like to finish screwing this...young man over there," Roxas burned red knowing that Axel was talking about him. Reno gagged again.

"Eww not in my house you don't ," Reno said one hand on his hip.

"Fine we'll do it right in front of you I really don't care," he said sitting down next Roxas picking him up and sitting him on his lap. Reno closed his eyes.

"You know what I think my friend wanted to talk to me,"

"Yea that's what i thought," Axel chuckled as Reno left. Roxas blushed further as they were finally alone. Axel grinned as he stripped Roxas free of his pants and boxers then himself. "Might as well be naked for the rest of the day," He grinned Roxas turned red even further. Axel had Roxas on his lap and he took one purt nipple into his mouth his tongue massaging it gently then he bite down causin Roxas to tilt his head back and moan. Roxas planted his hands on the red head's shoulder his nails digging into the flesh there. Axel put his hands on the blue eyed boy's butt cheeks and began to spread them apart. He entered in the hole slowly Roxas letting his lips part in a 'O' form Axel leaned forward and let his tongue slip into the open mouth. Roxas leaned forward into the kiss. Axel thrusted himself all the way in and he then began to mvoe out but slammed back in. "Roxas...I cant do all the work here," he grunted threw clenched teeth as he tried not to let out a groan. Roxas nodded his head rest on Axel's shoulder as he began lifting himself up and back down Axel giving in a hard thrust now and again.

Roxas was getting sweaty as was Axel, and Roxas wasn't liking having to do it himself. He dragged Axel on top of him and he laid on the couch and Axel chuckled. He grabbed the blonde's hips and pounded into him and then back out. Roxas let his head fall agaienst the arm of the couch his vocal chords nearly screaming Axel's name as he came close to climax, Axel grabbed the boy's erection so he would'nt cum. "No, not yet," Roxas whined as he was picked up and placed on the kitchen counter. Roxas was in pain with pleasure, Axel began to pump the blonde's erection as he thrusted him againest the counter. Roxas had his hands on the cabinets trying to not fall off or hit his head. Roxas was a moaning machine and Axel wasn't letting him cum. "god...damn it..Axel let me...naaaahhh," Roxas bit his bottom lip as Axel squeezed his member again. "You dick hole," he growled threw his teeth his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"I told you not yet," Axel told him and them thrusted in and blew his load inside the blonde letting go of his organ and Roxas finally got to cream all over both himself and axel's chest. Roxas was panting and started feeling tired.

"No sleeping yet," Axel chuckled and picked the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Now this will be pay back for Reno walking in," he grinned.

"What? Where are we Ahhh," he was tossed onto a large black bed. "Is this Nahh," Roxas moaned his sex organ being taken into Axel's mouth. Roxas was sure that his neck was either going snap in half or be stuck in that postition forever which was thrown back and his back was arched as Axel's hands pinched the boy's erect nipples. "Ahhh A-Axel," Roxas moaned again as he was so close to climaxing when Axel pulled away from the boy and pulled Roxas's face down to his own member.

"Suck blondie," he grinned. Roxas nodded lust and passion smoking around in his eyes. He got on his knees and grabbed the bottom of the erection and pumped it and put the rest in his mouth his tongue running along the under side and pushing into the vein. Axel moaned his hands threading in to the wild blonde hair his head tilting backwards. Then he felt himself about to blow when he pushed Roxas's head off pumped himself and blew all over Reno's bed sheets and he chuckled. Roxas groaned his erection being so close and Axel pumped it for him and then with a loud moan and a shout of Axel's name he came all over the bed as well. Axel grinned. "Nice work," he looked ovaer at the clock. "holy cow craps it's 11:30 at night," Axel noted Roxas gasped. "I need a shower my clothes and a bottle a wine that i promised my wife I'd get from you," Axel nodded and bolted. Roxas jumped into the nearest shower in Axel's house, Reno's bathroom. Roxas washed up and heard Axel enter and drop his clothes on the counter and leave. Roxas left the shower after rinsing off and he put the towel on his head and dried off his hair completely. He put on his clothes that were now freshly clean. He looked himself over in the mirror and he walked out of the bathroom. Axel was waiting in the kitchen with the bottle of wine and handed it to the blonde. "here you go lvoe see you tomorrow at work?" Roxas smiled grabbed the bottle and wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him slowly and pulled away.

"Defininatly," the both of them smiled as Roxas grabbed his keys and walked into the night air and into his car.

The drive home as short as he made all the turns and stops he needed. Once home he noticed his wife's car was there and he shrugged as he got out locking the car door. He walked in the house and closed the door after him. It was very dark and quiet in the house as he placed the bottle of wine on the counter. He walked to his room where Namine was sleeping peacefully Roxas stripped off his clothes and climbed in next to his wife who gladly cuddled into his Chest. Roxas hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep dreaming of a certain red head...

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short a certain JOHN wouldn't stop distracting me and kissing my neck and lips and raping me and all that horrifying stuff x_x so i hope you enjoyed it theres probably two or three more chapters left in this story :x I really find this story fun dont you? Also sorry for GRAMMER and SPELLING errors there was no Spellcheck on WordPad since my fuck dad forgot to re-download microsoft word after deleting everything off my computer to fix it -_-**

**Please Review [No Flames]**


	4. Hello, His Name Is Axel

**Disclaimer: -intense glare-**

**A/N: Alright kiddies :D HEre is yet another glorious chapter BTW I want to really thank you guys for your reviews they make me so happy ^3^ I think i like the way chapter 2 came out rather than how it had been x3x You know what's funny? For those of you who dont know where i might be heading with this story jsut for the record...NEITHER DO I :D! Isnt that wonderful? Maybe thats why this A/N is so logn because I'm thinking of soemthing right this SECOND xDDD I'm a horrible person but thats what makes a good author right? They come up with shit right on the spot so here goes another chapter because i jsut got myself an iderrrr :D**

Axel yawned as he sat up in bed. He looked around to his dark colored room. Maybe Roxas was right, maybe he could use a brighter scheme. Before it had been white and tan, Reno's favorite colors. Then Reno left so Axel took it up himself to make it "prettiful" didnt work out to well. "Today is the day...I..." WHAM!

"Axel! I want you to get your lazy fat ass up-"

"Hey Asshole! I am not FAT!" Axel growled at his older brother who rolled his eyes.

"ANYWAYS! I want you to get your ass up and re-color my house this place is a real drag," Reno said letting some smoke escape his mouth from the cigarette he just previously took a hit from. Axel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was going to do that today anyways if you didnt rudely slam open my door thusly breaking my wall," he narrowed his eyes.

"Well I-"

"Hey dude relax, ain't my house," Axel smirked getting out of bed and stretching Reno tried not to beat the shit out of his younger brother but it was hard not to you know? "But first I gotta head to work," Axel said getting on his normal work attire.

"Fine but after words you gotta paint the shit outta this place," Reno said looking around and then left. Axel shrugged it off and finished dressing. The red head couldn't stop his thoughts from circling around a certain blue-eyed boy. Things had been so tough for him before that blonde.

_**FlashBack**_

___"A-Axel you know that..that I'll always love you right?" this stung the red head as he watched the black haired girl take away his whole world. "You know that, after this I'll never ever see you again I can't it'll be to painful-,"_

_ "Xion Don't..." he whispered. He didn't have much strength left, this was her the girl he loved. The girl he gave up everything for, he'd ditched his dying mother his brother and his friends for her. "Please..." she smiled solemnly at him._

_ "I can't Axel...now that I've done something this selffish to you? You want me after all you've given for me I can't ruin your life anymore I can't be that anchor I wont be your anchor you'll never get anywhere with me around I have to leave...me and Nixen," she spoke her hand on her torso. She was skinny and short and her black hair had been cut off due to Axel's carelessness but she had forgiven him, besides she had always liked her hair shorter._

_ "N-Nixen?" Axel asked tears forming and he arched a thin brow. "Who's?..."_

_ "Our...baby Axel, I'm pregnant," Xion let her head fall. She didn't want him to know, she had wanted to leave and not have this burden him._

_ "You can't leave Xion I promise, I'll support you and the baby I can do it don't you trust me?" he was feeling like he was going to have a panic attack. This couldnt be happening, no this happened in movies, TV shows, books, not in real life here to him, Axel of all people. She placed her fragile small hand on his cheek._

_ "I know I can trust you because I Love you it's me I dont trust, Don't let this bother you Axel, It's for the best that me and the child leave you need to better your life-"_

_ "NO! Xion our baby needs me I'm his dad!" Axel said tears forming but he wouldnt let them fall, not for her, not for this. He'd save them for what's really important, the actual outcome, this was just a silly test, right?_

_ "No Axel...he doesn't need you he'll be fine...but for now I must leave...and you must move on..." she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his forehead. Axel stood there in shock. She let her engagement ring slid into his coat pocket as she walked away from him and into her car. As she drove off Axel had fallen to his knees he refused to cry. He wouldn't let himself, he hadnt cried since the day he was born, and even then he hadn't wanted to cry. Axel felt himself slip numb it wasn't much else he could due but slip..._

_March 5th 2004_

_April_

_May_

_June_

_July_

_August_

_September_

_October_

_November_

_Decemeber_

_Janurary_

_Feburary_

_March 5th 2005_

_ Axel awoke in his bed and stared at the ceiling. His house...his studio was empty but a bed and some food. His brother had been stopping by now and then since the break up to make sure he was ok. Axel had felt numb for a whole year now he hadn't done anything but sleep, eat and breathe. In occasion Reno would shove him in the shower and change him. Axel didn't ever know if he cooked his food to much, to little. Once he had to go to the hospital he made under cooked chicken and got food poisoning. He didn't feel that either, nor did he feel his finger being cut off by the knife he was using to cut the chicken in the first place. After many stitches and bruises later. Reno had enough. He walked inside to see the red head looking at his ceiling for the umpteenth time that week. Reno grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside. "You need air," he growled and Axel shrugged. Reno narrowed his eyes. "Stop this Axel, now, it's stupid and you're starting to look pathetic," Axel scoffed._

_ "Starting? Look? Hah i am pathetic that's why Xion left me...maybe it is good she took the baby after all I am worthless..." Axel mumbled he couldnt feel the cold morning cement beneath his bare back, and he didnt feel the frost nip at his face with winter fresh air. Axel was oblivious to the fact he was outside. Reno kicked him in the side which Axel didnt even flinch to the fact his brother might've cracked a rib. _

_ "Look at you! You're obsessing over some knocked up bitch who left you!" he shouted. "Stop being a pussy and become the Axel I knew you to be!" he stared at the what, might as well be dead, ginger. Axel stood up and brushed off his shoulders slightly. He looked at Reno with dull lifeless eyes and said._

_ "Fuck you Reno she wasn't some bitch she was the love of my life and she was smart to leave me that way i can wallow in my fucking KARMA now excuse me I'm going to go light myself on fire maybe THAT i might actually feel," he turned from his older brother and walking into his residence and picked up a lighter. He flicked it alive and watched the flame lick at the stuffy air around him he walked to the mirror and held the lighter underneath his eye, when it made a dark mark that looked like an upside down tear drop, he sighed not feeling the flame as he moved to the other side. "Nothing, Reno bust in and smacked the lighter out of his hand just in time for it to explode silently in the toilet. "You idiot you're not supposed to hold a lighter more than 30 seconds...WHAT the FUCK did you do to your face moron?" he yelled lookign at the identical marks under the red head's bagging emerald eyes. Said person shrugged. _

_ "Might as well've been nothing cause i sure as hell didn't feel anything," he sighed and slid to the bathroom floor. _

_ "This is ridiculous, come on your living with me numbnuts," he picked his brother up and walked out of the studio with him._

_April_

_May_

_June_

_October 2nd 2007 _

_ Axel sat on the couch eating potato chips and watching Family Guy. _

_ "Peter did you take the money from the family jar?"_

_ "Who me? Yes Me! Couldn't be! Than Who? Yea I did it," Axel laughed dropping a cip on his shirt. Reno came into the room sorting out his mail and he paused when he saw a tan envelope. Axel ignored his brother as he continued watching as Peter Griffin was singing about how he needed a Jew. He laughed again. Reno opened the letter sitting down next to the laughing Axel. Who had seemed to get better after you know what happened. Reno looked over the letter and his eyes widen. "Oh my god..."_

_ "What princess you finally found out your adopted?" the red head laughed nearly choking on a lays. Reno didn't laugh nor did he snap back. "Yo dude what's got your ball sack?" Axel looked at his brother realizing it was something serious._

_ "Mom...she's...dead," he gasped out. Axel looked at Reno._

_ "Are you shitting me?" Axel stood up. "Mom? What are you talking about Reno? We saw her two days ago she was healthier than anyone I've ever seen!" _

_ "I I know that's the trip man," Reno said staring at the paper not believing the text that was held up to him. Axel had his hands on either side of his head and he kicked the coffee table._

_ "FUCK! Why is it always me?" he yelled. Axel was pissed he hadn't realized how pissed he was, that 'God' was singling him out and ruining his life, his hands shook with rage. "I...I need to go some where," he said slamming the door open and then shut as he walked into the October afternoon. It was chilly and the leaves were orange as Axel stepped over them. Axel needed to let off steem and the only way he could do that was to set something on fire and watch the bitch blow. _

_ Axel made his way to the old abandoned junk car lot, the owner had long left and no one cared enough to know it was there but Axel. Every now and then he'd come here and hot wire a car and drive it to a field and blow it up. That's how Reno got him out of his depression. Today, though today was different, today he would set fire to the whole place the whole 600 acres would be up in flames. _

_ It took him awhile to get some much gasoline around the place but he did it, thank god the owner left big barrels of diesol lying around. "Dumbass," Axel chuckled lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. he looked at the place and he grinned. He licked his still lit cigarette on the furthest car he could throw it to and he back away to a resonable distance. In seconds the place was up in flames, lighting up more and more and more as the flames drank in the gasoline. Watching the sky lit up with fire gave Axel more pleasure than he'd ever felt. But like a blur he was in hand cuffs and in the back set of a police car. "Dumbass," the police man said to the grinning red head..._

_November_

_December_

_Janurary_

_September 2nd 2009 _

_ "Thanks for bailing me out bro they'd have me up in that bitch for 30 years to life," Axel laughed lighting a cigarette._

_ "Tell me again why your brother wouldn't bail you?" The blue hair man asked driving down the road to Axel's house._

_ "Something about I need to learn what's good for me and that setting the car lot on fire was a bitch stupid Idea something along those lines," Axel flicked the cigarette out the window. Saix sighed._

_ "He's right moron, Look i work at this place, Organization XIII-"_

_ "Dude you work at that strip joint for dudes?" Axel asked with a disgusted look._

_ "Just listen fuck face," Saix narrowed his eyes. Axel repressed a laugh, It was always funny when Saix cussed. _

_ "I think it could help you get your mind off things, you know? it's really fun and I'm sure they'd hire you ok? just think about it..." Saix looked at his friend with serious eyes._

_ "Alright, Alright I'll think about it," Axel rolled his eyes..._

_**End FlashBack**_

__Axel shuddered at his old memories. Ever since he had agreed to work at the club things did start looknig up for him. His brother even let him move back in with him after a couple months of being good. Axel grew out of his pyro stage and now surpresses his anger with boxing. Saix was a great friend and Axel owned him his life. Axel had still been very lonely though. Xion still never talked to him jsut like she promised even after 7 years. Axel eventually got over it. Said red head walked to his car and hoped in and began to drive off to work. He really did like Roxas. The only part was his wife, she had to go either Roxas was leaving her or she was leaving Roxas, no way would Axel be the one to be thrown to the side like trash. Not again at any rate. Axel pulled into his usual parking space and got out. He wasn't even half way in the door before the blonde boy was tackling him.

"AXEL!" He grinned. "Guess what?" he smiled looking up at the red head with his bright blue eyes.

"What Roxy?" he grinned kissing his lips softly to whom giggled.

"1 wanna get a tattoo but I don't know who to go to, could you give me the name of the person who did your tattoos?" he asked sweetly.

"What tattoos?" Axel raised a brow.

"The purple ones under your eyes," he said totally serious. Axel chuckled, although he didn't want to.

"Those aren't tattoos Roxas those are scars see," he leaned closer and the blodne could see the difference he let his figners trail them. Funny how he never noticed those before. Axel let out a shudder of pleasure which went unnoticed by the younger man.

"Oh...Sorry Axel," Roxas looked embarrassed.

"It's ok not like you cause them right?" he grinned and Roxas chuckled.

"Guess not, should we get to work now before Xemnas kills us?" Roxas smiled sweetly. Oh yea, Axel was hooked he couldn't get enough of that breathtaking smile, it would be his forever or he'd kill himself.

"Fer Sure kiddo," Axel smirked and Roxas glared.

"I'm no kid Axel i'm 5 years younger," and Axel chuckled.

"Whatever you say Kiddo,"

**A/N: :D surprisingly i got this done all in one night...with occasional distractions (Fred and Shane Dawson from Youtube) xD but i still got it done I really like this chapter it's more of a filler on Axel's life but i really liked how it came out :] and isn't this shocking that Axel is a dad :o! and Xion is the mom? What'll happen next? I have big plans for this story BIG PLANS :D! **

**REVIEW PLEASE :3!**

**[[No Flames]]**


End file.
